wayward_pinesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Yedlin
Rebecca Yedlin is the current owner of Wayward Beauty. History Rebecca attended Harvard, school of design, to study architecture from professor McConigle, who became her favorite teacher. She graduated and became a successful architect. She then met Theo Yedlin, with whom she fell in love and married. Rebecca Yedlin is first seen vacationing with her husband on a beach in Hawaii. The couple were having marital problems. They fought about having achild and fixing their marital problems. Theo then walked out on their fight for a drink, where he met Arnold Pope. Sometime after Theo is abducted by Pope, Rebecca is placed in cryostasis as well. Around the year 4029, a year after the abbie incident, Rebecca is awoken from cryostasis and was assigned a job as a beautician at Wayward Beauty. After finding out the truth about the town, she didn't believe any of it at first, but over time she learned to accept it. She later help reconstruct the towns ice cream shop and was allowed to rename the store, McConigles after her old professor. During the year 4032, Rebecca was present at the reckoning of Ruby Davis and two other rebels. After Ruby was shot, she saw her husband, who she thought was dead, run over to save the woman. She called out to him and before they could meet, she was taken by officers to be interrogated, along with Theo. After being released, she went to hug her husband. Theo pleaded with her to leave the town, but before she could calm him down, he was taken to go talk to Jason Higgins. Soon, along with other residents, she watches a video of David Pilcher talk about the rules of the town, and later saw a live video feed of her husband, Xander Beck, and Ben Burke outside the fence. When the video was turned off, she pleaded to the First Generation soldiers to turn the video back on. Rebecca was the brought to the hospital and hugged her husband, relieved that he was alive. When Theo asked for the truth about the town, Rebecca motioned to Jason not to tell him, but when Jason did, Theo attacked Jason and Mario pulled out his gun, Rebecca pleaed with everyone to calm down. She told her husband to operate on Kerry Campbell. After the operation, Rebecca took her husband home. Inside, she told Theo rations are delivered on Tuesdays and the shortage of food was part of the reason residents stared to rebel. She informed him that it was hard to adjust to her new life, but she learned to adjust over time. When Theo couldn't believe she thought everything was true, she informed her husband that she has lived in Wayward Pines for three years. Then then argued on what was true and when Theo said it must be a hallucination, she slapped him, hoping he would learn he isn't in a dream. Then they heard a knock at the door. Rebecca answered it and talked to Nancy, who wanted to talk to Theo because her son, Drake, couldn't catch his breath. She stayed home while her husband went to work at the hospital. Later, Rebecca went to work. As she was opening up, Theresa Burke walked in informing her that her son, Ben, was put outside the fence. Theresa asked if Rebecca could she could ask her husband to come see her when he got home, wanting to know if he knew anything dealing with Ben. Once Theo got home, he questioned Rebecca on being a beautician. She informed him that she did what they told her to do in order to survive. Then after talking about McConigles, Rebecca Theo she was asked to help construct it and was given the choice to name it, which she named it McConigles after her professor at Harvard. She then left for her run. Later that night, as she was preparing dinner, Theo was upset for not remembering basics of his medical training. She comforted him, and told him she was happy he was back. She thought he was dead, but even though she is glad he is back, that is as far as she can take it for the time being. Later one night, Theo asked his wife if she heard of the abby's running off, which he doesn't believe. She said Jason must have information they don't. When Theo asks why everyone has so much faith in Jason, Rebecca told him Jason was groomed for this. When she told him to just stop asking questions, Theo said he couldn't and went to bed. She was later present at the welcoming ceremony for Pamela Pilcher. When Theo came by to see Rebecca at work, she cleaned up his hair. While cleaning up, Theo talked to her about Pam. Rebecca said some people came to Wayward Pines on their own, but Theo asked about the people who didn't believe. He then asked where her wedding ring was. She said they didn't give it to her. The Theo told Rebecca that Pam said Hawaii wasn't just about him, with Rebecca saying the past had many holes for her too. While at work the next day, Rebecca asked her employee, Lucy Armstrong, to wash Nancy's hair. When she didn't respond, she looked for her, finding that Lucy got her first period. Rebecca told her everything was ok. Lucy asked her how old she was when she got paired up, with Rebecca saying it was different back then. She gave Lucy a hug when she got upset about not wanting to be a mother. At home, Theo and Rebecca talked about the Abby's and Adam Hassler. Rebecca said Theo should say something about what Adam told Theo. Theo didn't want to put his fate in Jason's hands, but she said it wasn't just his fate. She was watching the soldiers and volunteers leaving to go outside the fence when she saw Xander Beck was back. She went into McConigles to talk to him. She asked if he was ok. Xander said he noticed her husband was awake. Rebecca asked if Jason was leaving him alone, with Xander saying he had new information to tell Jason, so it was unclear what would happen to him. He then gave her some free candy, calling them Wayward Vines, with Rebecca agreeing with the me. She went back to her store to find Megan Fisher talking to Lucy. Rebecca asked what she was doing. Irritated, Megan told her she was reminding Lucy of her obligations. When Megan asked for Lucy to come with her, Rebecca told Lucy to wait outside. Megan told Rebecca everyone in their community has a duty to ensure the future of the human race. Pointing out there would be some failures, as in Rebecca's case, but should encourage the First Generation to bear children as quickly as possible. Rebecca told Megan she understood that, but they should try to preserve humanity and hold onto some of it at the same time, with Lucy having a choice. Rebecca then she said she wouldn't let Megan harm Lucy. Megan said no one is above the rules and now would have to inform Jason of this matter and her. She laughed and asked Megan what she would report, saying she couldn't pick a fight with her and win, and wheeled her out of her store. She then told Lucy to come back inside and said she could stay at her house tonight and would walk her to school. Later, she brought Lucy home. When Lucy went upstairs, Theo asked where her parents were, with Rebecca telling him her parents died on Invasion Day and lives with her brother at the school. She also told Theo she got her period a few days ago and the school wants to enroll her in the fertility program, shocking Theo. He asked questions about how it worked and who pairs them up, and saying that she knew it would be based on eugenics. Rebecca said she agreeded with Theo on the process and would protect Lucy as long as she can. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 2 *201. "Enemy Lines" *202. "Blood Harvest" *203. "Once Upon a Time in Wayward Pines" *204. "Exit Strategy" *205. "Sound The Alarm" *206. "City Upon A Hill" *208. "Pass Judgment" *209. "Walcott Prep" *210. "Bedtime Story" Category:Characters Category:Alive